Drowning
by JessiChi
Summary: It's a Kenyako okay?!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Please tell me this is ok!  
__________________________________________________________  
Another day, another battle.  
Yolei walked to her father's store because he said he needed her to help  
clean that night.  
As she mopped one of the aisle, Kari walked in.  
"Hey Yolei!" Kari greeted cheerfully.  
"Hey." Yolei said, a little more put out since *She* was the one mopping   
the floor.  
"Want some help?" Kari asked, overloading her voice with sweetness.  
"Sure. Grab a mop." Yolei said, handing Kari a mop.  
"So did you take Gatomon back to your apartment?" Yolei asked, noticing   
that Kari didn't have her bag with her.  
"Yeah." Kari answered.  
Yolei looked as Kari fidgeted a little.  
"What's up?" Yolei asked.  
"Um...T.K. Asked me out on a date.." Kari said slowly, blushing.  
"Congrats Girl!" Yolei said.  
"Thanks." Kari replied, still blushing.  
The two girls worked hard and finished it a little quicker then if Yolei   
had worked alone.  
But it was still late when both girls finally went home.  
Yolei flopped into bed and grabbed the book she'd been reading for the   
last few days off her bedside table.  
She read for a few minutes before her D-Terminal beeped.  
She looked over and picked it up.  
  
Every time I breath I take you in,  
And my heart beats again,  
Baby I can't help it,   
I keep drowning in your love,  
Everytime I try to rise above,  
I'm swept away by love,  
Baby I can't help it,  
Keep drowning in your love.  
  
She stared at the words.  
There was no signature.  
Who would right her something like this?  
She sat there for a very long time, pondering the sender.  
She eventually fell asleep with the D-Terminal in her lap.  
The next day at school, she had some time to talk to Kari in the halls.  
"Kari?" Yolei tried to get Kari's attention away from T.K. Who was   
getting some books out of his locker, and Davis who was pestering T.K.  
"Yeah?" Kari looked away from the boys.  
"Um.............." Yolei turned pink.  
"Yes?" Kari prompted, noticing.  
"Lastnightsomeonesentmeae-mailthatseemedlikeitmightbesomekindaloveletter."  
Yolei said really fast.  
"What?" Kari blinked trying to understand what Yolei had just said.  
"Last night someone sent me a e-mail that seemed like it might be some   
kinda love letter." Yolei said more slowly.  
"Who was it from?" Kari asked, her curiosity rising.  
"I don't know." Yolei answered.  
"There was no signature?" Kari asked.  
"Nope." Yolei said.  
"Wow. So you have your own secret admirer." Kari said.  
"Guess so." Yolei turned pink again.  
They had to end their conversation as the bell for the next class rang.  
After school they all gathered in the computer room.  
"Where's Ken?" Davis asked.  
There wasn't time to answer as a loud kinda yelp was heard.  
All five kids ran to the window in time to see Ken get mobbed by a group of  
girls infront of the school.  
"Never mind." Davis said, watching Ken scramble for the front doors.  
The kids watched as Ken came in panting.  
"Well let's get going." Davis said.  
They all held their D-3s to the screen and were drawn to their next battle  
with Arukenimon.  
That night the kids were walking out of the school yard.  
Kari, Cody and T.K. went home imidiately.  
Ken and Davis stood at the gates talking to each other.  
Yolei edged towards them, trying to find out what they always talked about.  
Davis noticed her and said a quick bye before running off.  
Yolei watched him leave.  
She noticed a girl watching them.  
She was a very beautiful blonde.  
The girl walked over and stood infront of Ken.  
Yolei watched them.  
"Hi you're Ken Ichijouji arn't you?" She asked him.  
"Yes." Ken answered.  
"How would you like to go get a milkshake with me?" The girl asked   
Yolei's mood dropped, remembering Ken had promised to walk her home.  
"Thank you for the offer, but I have something else I have to do." Ken said  
to the girl.  
"Oh. Maybe some other time then." The girl said, still nice.  
But she still left a little too quickly.  
"Come on, I have to walk you home don't I?" Ken said to Yolei.  
"Oh. Yeah."  
They walked to Yolei's apartment complex in silence.  
When they got there, Ken turned to leave but Yolei stopped him.  
"Ken, why'd you turn down a date with that girl just to walk me home?" She  
asked him.  
"Because," He started but stayed silent for a few seconds.  
"Because....I'm drowning."  
"Good night." He turned and walked towards the bridge that led across the   
river to Tamachi.   
Yolei stood rooted to the spot as she watched him leave.  
A few minutes after he had left her sight she smiled too.  
"Good night, Ken."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
I Know it was kinda short but how was it? 


End file.
